jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Giocoppe
"Get out of my space." -Charlie Giocoppe Charlie is the 'GioGio' of the fan-made part "Copyright Kids!!", he and his friends turn victims of a trap that takes them to an alternate dimension. Appearance: Charlie is a young teenager of slightly above average height with a slim yet muscular build. Kind-eyed, his hair is nothing short of messy. His unkempt fringe hides his forehead and he takes great ae to hide his blond roots with brown dye and a hat of any kind. He, of course, has the Joestar birthmark, however, he actively goes out of his way to hide it; even going as far as borrowing Damien's foundation and concealer when he adopts a more showy outfit. Charlie is always shown to be the perfect build for figure skating however, his outfit changes as time goes on: Look 1: He wears a dark blue beanie with converse of similar colour; High waisted beige jeans with two black buttons on either side of the zipper and a blue cardigan rolled up to his elbows. He also wears a dark purple polo shirt with a black bowtie. Look 2: Sporting his ever-present blue beanie converse, he wears a sophisticated-looking dress shirt that's translucent at the shoulders with a polka-dot pattern. From the collar, there are only three buttons, from there, it turns to a frilly fabric until it reaches his elbows. He wears White wide-ended pants with vertical black stripes and black suspenders. Personality: Charlie is overly friendly and not one to judge; he holds secrets very well (probably because he forgets them as soon as he's told them) and is quite open to just about anything. Charlie's mindfulness often paints him as the perfect student however he's quite the delinquent; often inspiring others to cause chaos or purposefully wrecking his exams just for the hell of it. His down to earth attitude stems from his willfulness to just be relaxed and easy-going; this makes him an easy person to talk to so he often takes up a motherly role in his group of friends. His mother was very unkind if she caught him lying and to this day Charlie can't lie without very visible trepidation. Stemming from his hard work to get first place in every major skating competition he's ever participated in; Charlie will do anything to get what he wants which includes throwing those not too close to him under the bridge. His slightly less kind side is seen when he steals his mothers ring using his stand, though he does promise to give it back. After one too many near-death experiences, he hands it to her. Due to his frequent winnings of competitions, Charlie is an extremely sore loser and will give everyone the cold shoulder for hours or even days on end should things not go as he planned. His biggest goal in life is to legalise marijuana in every continent and frequently wraps people up in speeches as to exactly why it should be legalised- he's known around school as the kid who taught won their chemistry professor over to the 'weed legalisation' debate. He believes because, since it's only harmful when smoked, it should be legalised as edibles at the very least. He's often found muttering to himself about how tobacco is more harmful than marijuana in a very heated fashion. When this situation calls for it, Charlie can easily craft a new personality to win people over or perhaps beat an enemy- similarly enough he can also through away his down-to-earth gentleness to the dirt and become very stubborn. He has the ability to come up with ideas when stressed that he never would've never dreamed of in a calm-state. Protecting his friends is his major worry once they're transported to an alternate dimension. However, he only ever lets this show in the quirk of his eyebrow when he thinks no one's looking; he does this because he doesn't want his worry to hold any of his teammates back from their full potential. Abilities: Stand: Juice grants Charlie the ability to turn anything he or it touches into water; including humans but not stands- This is first seen when he sneaks his mother's ring into his water bottle. This makes it very easy to hide from enemies however, turning to water means he cannot breathe, hear or see; he only has his consciousness and the sense of touch. Therefore, whilst he can hold his breath for a strangely long time, he would much rather just run away and hide behind a dumpster. The sense of touch that Charlie withholds is perfect for quick assassinations despite his dislike of the technique. Charlie is a born stand user, however, Juice first manifested when he was eleven. Juice can be seen in a semi-transparent state that leaves water wherever it stood so is rarely not fully-manifested should Charlie need him. Empathy: Charlie's most powerful skill is to see everyone's hearts on their sleeves, albeit not in a literal sense. While he uses this to comfort his friends and loved ones he also turns it around to torment his enemies with harsh words and a gaze that sees right through them. He only ever uses this as a last resort, preferring not to feel like a playground bully; for example, he questions Florence about her 'mummy issues' to weaken her stand but stays quiet when facing Espurr. This often endangers him further by angering his enemy before all danger is reverted so it's an incredibly risky move. Figure Skating: Whilst not trained in combat, Charlie often utilizes his extensive knowledge of the human body in battle and can beat down foes easily using his strong legs. This also enables him a safe and reliable getaway because of all this training. Category:Stand User Category:Main Protagonist Category:Character Category:Copyright Kids!!